The present invention relates generally to a method for modifying vascular valves. One aspect of the present invention provides a method for modifying the leaflets of one or more venous valves with an extracellular matrix (ECM) material in order to enhance the valve or valves.
As further background, vascular vessels are comprised of tissue and are the conduit for circulating blood through a mammalian body. A vascular vessel that carries blood from the heart is known as an artery. A vascular vessel that returns blood to the heart is known as a vein. There are three types of veins in a human: deep veins, which are located deep in the body close to the bones, superficial veins, which are located close to the skin, and perforating veins, which are smaller veins that connect the deep veins to the superficial veins.
To assist blood flow, venous vascular vessels contain venous valves. Each venous valve is located inside the vein and typically includes at least two valve leaflets, which are disposed annularly along the inside wall of the vein. These leaflets open to permit blood flow toward the heart and close, upon a change in pressure, to restrict the back flow of blood. When blood flows towards the heart, the venous pressure forces the valve leaflets to move apart in a downstream flexing motion, thereby creating an open path for blood flow. The leaflets normally flex together when moving in the upstream direction; therefore, they return to a closed position to restrict or prevent blood flow in the upstream, or retrograde, direction after the venous pressure is relieved. The leaflets, when functioning properly, extend radially inward toward one another such that the leaflet tips, or cusps contact each other when the valve is closed.
On occasion, and for a variety of reasons, such as congenital valve or vein weakness, disease in the vein, obesity, pregnancy, and/or an occupation requiring long periods of standing, one or more valves in a vein will allow deleterious retrograde flow to occur. When a valve allows such retrograde flow, blood will collect, or pool in vessels below the valve. This pooling of blood causes an increase in the venous pressure beneath the valve. Venous valves that allow such deleterious retrograde flow are known as incompetent or inadequate venous valves. The condition resulting from such incompetent venous valves is known as venous valve insufficiency.
In the condition of venous valve insufficiency, the venous valve leaflets do not function properly. Incompetent venous valves can cause the veins to bulge, can cause swelling in the patient's lower extremities, and can result in varicose veins and/or chronic venous insufficiency. If left untreated, venous valve insufficiency can cause venous stasis ulcers of the skin and subcutaneous tissue.
A common method of treatment for venous valve insufficiency is the placement of an elastic stocking around the patient's leg to apply external pressure to the vein, forcing the walls radially inward to force the leaflets into apposition. Although sometimes successful, the tight stocking is quite uncomfortable, especially in warm weather, because the stocking must be constantly worn to keep the leaflets in apposition. The elastic stocking also affects the patient's physical appearance, thereby potentially having an adverse psychological affect. This physical and/or psychological discomfort can lead to the patient removing the stocking, thereby inhibiting treatment.
Surgical methods for treatment of venous valve insufficiency have also been developed. A vein with incompetent venous valves can be surgically constricted to bring incompetent leaflets into closer proximity in hopes of restoring natural valve function. Methods for surgical constriction of an incompetent vein include implanting a frame around the outside of the vessel, placing a constricting suture around the vessel (e.g., valvuloplasty), or other types of treatment to the outside of the vessel to induce vessel contraction. Other surgical venous valve insufficiency treatment methods include bypassing or replacing damaged venous valves with autologous sections of veins containing competent valves.
Another surgical method includes vein stripping and ligation. In this procedure, the femoral vein and other major venous tributaries are disconnected from the greater saphenous vein and tied off. Next, the greater saphenous vein is removed from the leg by advancing a wire through the vein, tying the wire to a saphenous vein end, and then pulling the wire, and vein, out through an incision in the upper calf or ankle. Unfortunately, the above surgeries require at least one incision, and have several undesirable side effects and risks, such as a long patient recovery time, the potential for scarring, and numerous other risks inherent with surgery, such as those associated with administration of anesthesia.
Recently, various implantable prosthetic devices and minimally invasive methods for implantation of these devices have been suggested to treat venous valve insufficiency. Such prosthetic devices can be inserted intravascularly, for example from an implantation catheter. Prosthetic devices can function as a replacement venous valve, or enhance venous valve function by bringing incompetent valve leaflets into closer proximity. In one procedure, venous valve function can be enhanced by clipping the valve leaflets together with a clip made from a biocompatible material, such as a metal, polymer, or fabric. In other procedures, venous valve leaflets can be attached using a plastic or metal staple.
Recently, a number of methods have been suggested to treat varicose veins and venous valve leaflets with energy sources, such as radiofrequency (RF) energy. In one such method, valve leaflets can be fastened together with electrodes delivering RF energy. In another such method, a catheter having an electrode tip can be used to apply RF energy to cause localized heating and corresponding shrinkage of venous tissue. After treatment of one venous section is complete, the catheter can be repositioned to treat a different venous section.
Methods for treatment of varicose veins have also been developed involving various forms of sclerotherapy. Generally, sclerotherapy involves the delivery of one or more sclerosing agents to the lumen of a vein, which induce the vein to collapse and the venous walls to fuse, thereby closing the vein.
In view of the above background, the need remains for improved and alternative methods and systems for affecting the venous system to treat venous conditions. The present invention is addressed to these needs.